


His Last Vow

by UnintendedPun



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnintendedPun/pseuds/UnintendedPun
Summary: Ok, the title sounds angster than the story actually is, it's just that it's a Sherlock episode title.BASICALLY, Bram has cancer, and when Simon goes to visit him in hospice, he thinks about their wedding.





	His Last Vow

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: So, Bram has cancer, and while there's no death, and Simon doesn't really describe him at all, I figure it's better safe than sorry.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have never had cancer, nor has anyone in my life ever had cancer. For the (very small) description that Simon gives of Bram I use what I have seen portrayed in the media, which is probably wrong. IF you can tell me what a better description would be, OR give me media that is closer to what a real cancer victim looks like, PLEASE point the way (especially if it's not heterosexual)
> 
> ALSO: If you are reading this and also the chaptered fic I'm working on, I'M SORRY. The next chapter will probably be out later this week...

Simon sat in the lobby of the hospital, holding flowers and waiting for the nurse to clear him to go in. It has been what feels like hours, but for real, Simon knows it's only been minutes. 

His foot taps gently against the carpeted floor of the hospital, to the tune of Waltz #2, and the nurse finally, finally, says he can go in. 

But still Simon waits.

He's not sure if he's ready to go in. To see what he knows he will have to see eventually. 

He puts down the flowers and holds his shaking hands together for a second. As his hands fold, his left brushes against the wedding ring on his right ring finger and he knows it's time. Really time.

As he stands, he thinks about his wedding day. It feels like so long ago, but really, it's only been a year. Actually, a year next month.

The wedding was perfect. Abby and Leah had planned and put it together, of course. Leah was Simon's best man and Garrett was Bram's. 

Well, Nick was also Bram's best man and Abby was Simon's too but… the point is, the wedding was perfectly untraditional.

Abby had designed an arch for the boys to stand under, it was of course, decked out in rainbow flowers. 

She had also tried to pick the cake, but, when that turned out to be a disaster, she just ended up hiring Nora to bake a rainbow cake. 

It was, all-in-all, a little heavy on the rainbows, but really, all Simon remembers is Bram. Or, more specifically, Bram's vows.

The night was perfect for everything. It was clear and the stars were really bright. They had moved a little bit more into rural Georgia for the wedding, just for the bright stars. 

Simon was smiling ear to ear, and so hard it almost killed him. His side of the guest list was slightly longer than Bram's, but also a little less family oriented. Where Simon had invited a bunch of friends and his close family (Mom, Dad, Alice, and Nora), Bram had invited almost entirely family, which put a lot of social pressure on Simon. 

It all feel away, however, when he saw Bram walking up the aisle.

Simon had gone first, and was walked up the aisle by his Dad (his request, not Simon's. It was a little embarrassing), but when Bram walked up to the arch (lead by his mother (Bram's request), he was perfect.

One (and the only) traditional thing about the wedding were the ‘bride and groom’ colours. Simon wore a black suit, and Bram a white one. (It made him look a bit like Elliot from Alex Strangelove, but, honestly, he pulled it off.

And then Bram reached Simon,and it was time for the vows.

“Simon, when we first met, I didn't know this is how it would turn out. Of course, like any gay with a crush, I had to hope, but I, like most of our class, had know clue that you were gay. After all that drama, though, and, in case you weren't there, there was a lot of it, after all that drama, you ended up mine. And that's all I could ever ask for. 

“So,” Bram paused to sniff, “Simon Irvin Spier, I vow to always buy you Halloween Oreos, wherever they're in stock, and I vow to keep you from eating all of them so we can enjoy them at Easter, when it seems like Halloween is a lifetime away.

“I vow to tell you every day how much you mean to me, and to never tease you about your sentence fragments.

“Simon, I vow that you will never feel alone, I vow to keep you safe and happy, but most of all, Simon, I vow that there will never be a dull moment, you will always have me, and Simon, I vow to always love you.”

Simon came back into the present and stepped into the hospital room. The sight-

The room smells like hospital. That sterile, trying to be homely smell. The smell of ‘I'm sorry your spouse/significant other/sibling/parent/friend is dying, but there's really nothing we can do’. That's the smell of the end of hope, in Simon's opinion.

The man on the bed smiles at Simon, and Simon feels tears start to flow down his face.

The boy dying on the bed looks so much different than the one Simon knows. This man has no hair and wrinkles all over. This man is weak and frail. This man is Bram.

Simon walks over to his husband, still crying, and sits in the chair that has been placed by his bed. He looks down at Bram, and sees the smile on his face. 

It's a sad smile.

“Hey, Simon.” Bram says. “It's nice to see you.”

Simon can't stop crying. And he wants to stop. He really does. He shouldn't be crying. Bram's still here, isn't he? He still exists, he's still alive. He's still relatively happy. 

But Simon can't stop crying. It all just hurts so much. 

He takes Bram's hand, and, a few minutes later, when the tears finally stop, he smiles.

“It's good to see you too, Bram. I brought Oreos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you guys are great!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I have two other one shots, Waltz #2 and Nora's Recipe For Getting Your Brother A Date. Thoses are both happier, I promise. 
> 
> I ALSO have a chaptered fic called Still Going Strong, which is in no way still going strong, but I'm trying my best.
> 
> Comments and Kudos watch a lot of YouTube, and have formed strong opinions by watching only Late Late Show clips.
> 
> PS (I'm thinking of doing another chapter from Bram's POV, which would tell Simon's vows, would you read that?)


End file.
